


Detention sucks

by Razerface



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Bradley is nice in this fic, Canon, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Jenny is a bitch, Marijuana, Other, Strong Language, cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: This fanfiction sets in episode 1x05. Bradley, Dina, Sydney, Stanley and Jenny got detention in the gym, but there’s another person joining them.
Relationships: Bradley Lewis & Sydney Novak, Dina & Sydney Novak, Dina & Sydney Novak & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Dina/Bradley Lewis, Jenny & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Stanley Barber & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak, maybe Sydney Novak/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> First of all, I want to excuse myself for my terrible english. I‘m german and just fifteen.

I was sitting on the tribune of the school gym. I got detention for setting a trash can on fire. But I don’t care that I have to be here now. I mean: Nobody else in here does, so why should I do?

I was sitting there with four other people I didn’t know because I was new at the school, and I haven’t been in the same grade as them. One of them was lying a couple of benches below me and solved a Rubik’s Cube. The other three were all sitting in a row. Two girls, one of them with basic clothes; nothing special on that person, the other one was obviously sitting next to her boyfriend. They holded hand and smiled at each other.

I just waited for the goddamn principal to show up and finally give us some work which I wouldn't do anyways. Two minutes before the detention started, another girl came into the room. 

Disinterested and in fucked up clothes, she stepped into the room and dropped onto one of the stands. I smelled the smell of cigarettes on her, which gave me a headache. Damn bitch, I thought. Her hair was oily and she looked a bit drunk. And okay, I also have to admit that I didn't look normal with my green and white checked shirt over which I was wearing a dark green sweater. But at least I didn’t look like a fucking drug addict. 

„Jenny...Got detention, too?“ Did the boyfriend of the one girl ask this ghetto queen. 

„Got caught vaping in the teacher’s lounge. This place is like a goddamn monastery.“ She answered. After hearing that, I saw the principal finally coming in the room. He shouted at us that we had to be quiet and listen to him. He instructed us to scrape all the chewing gum off the banks with a spatula. Of course I wouldn’t do that. When he went off, the girl that was sitting next to her boyfriend asked us to split up the work, so that we could finish more quickly, but she only earned a mocking „Yeah, team!“ From the fucked up ghetto princess. They started complaining about that girl being an asshole to the group, but after a minute they already stopped that shit. 

Nobody said anything; everyone was just sitting there trying to pass the time. But after a while, the nondescript girl spoke to me.

„I haven’t seen you before. You new here?“

„Uhm...Yes. I am. I‘m Nadine by the way.“ 

„I‘m Sydney.“ She answered, and then, she pointed on the girl next to her, and then on the girl‘s boyfriend. „That‘s my best friend Dina, and that’s her boyfriend Bradley. This down there is Stanley.“ She smiled slightly and pointed on the guy who had played with the magic cube the whole time. Then, that fucked up girl started talking again „Heyy Nadine!“ She said mocking. I only countered her stupid try to make me mad by answering with: „Hi! And what‘s your name, fucked up ghetto princess?“ I said while smiling widely, fakely and kind of provocative.

Everyone smiled at my counter, and they had to hold their laugh back. The arrogant girl also smiled, but just ironically. „I‘m Jenny. I kinda like you.“

Everyone just shook their head at Jenny‘s mood.

„So, Nadine. Why did you get detention?“ The Rubik’s Cube guy friendly looked up to me and asked.

I shrugged. „I set a trash can on fire.“ Bradley looked surprised at me and laughed, and so did the rest of them. „Shit. Why did you do that?“ Bradley asked, still laughing.

„I wanted to burn some papers, and I threw it in the bin, but even though the bin was already smoking, I didn’t want to put it out. And why are you guys here?“ 

„Me and Dina cheated on an exam.“ Bradley answered. 

„And I complained about them getting a „F“; Stanley called the teacher a ‚motherfucker‘“

„Okay. And you got caught vaping?“ I asked Jenny. „Yeah.“ She seemed to be a bit more politely than a few moments before, because she quitted the mocking smile. 

„Nadine?“ Syd said.

„Yes.“

„Where are you from?“

„Uhm.. from Germany. I live in America for two days now. Got lots of unpacking to do.“

„Okay cool. I guess we gotta to pass the next three hours here.“ Syd answered. I layed down on the bench and sighted.

„Yeah. Unfortunately.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Stanley went weirdly out of the gym. So Nadine follows them.

After half an hour had passed, Sydney went out to the toilet or whatever. I didn‘t really care about what she would do, but when she peeked through the door and signalized Stanley with a hectic movement to get out of the room, I became suspicious. I wanted to know what was going on. 

I didn’t really have a problem to going unnoticed out of the room. Dina and Bradley made out somewhere, and Jenny vaped and chewed gum. I am sure that one of them noticed me going out of the room, but they wouldn’t have cared anyway.

I went out, and they have already been gone. I couldn't see them, and so, I ran around aimlessly. Around the left corner, where there was a row of lockers on each wall; along this long corridor; then looking left and right. I would have gone more far through the school, but I didn’t want to get lost. It was my first day at this school, and i've been glad to found my classroom today.

I sighed and was ready to give up and return to the others when I heard subdued voices. They were very close, but were still subdued, which is why I assumed that they came from a close but closed room. And because nobody would be at school in the afternoon other than the janitor, who probably wouldn't talk to himself, it must have been Syd and Stan.

Around the right corner, past two doors, and I was already there. They were in the school library. The bookshelves were on the floor with books all around, some chairs were knocked over.  
„ _Verfickte Scheiße... _What the hell did you do?!“ I was completely confused. Stanley looked confused back to me. „What was the first thing you said?“ I sighed, because I was pretty sure that he was just trying to distract from the topic. „I cussed in german. So what the heck happened here??“  
No one of them answered me. They looked overstrained with the whole situation, and I could comprehend that very well. Whatever they did to make that happen, the result was a problem for them. But as I glanced to the upper right and saw a camera, I knew that we had to do something.  
_ _

„Alright. Whatever you‘ve done in here, I don’t care. But what are we going to do against that?“ I pointed on the camera. 

„We want to know that to. But wait. You want to help us?“ Syd looked up to me. 

„Yes. Of course I do! So what now?“ 

"Um ..." Stanley quickly started to find out something. "The only possible way is to steal the USB stick that stores the recordings ... How long do we have to be detained if we break into the director's office? ..."

„Not at all, if we don‘t let us get caught.“ I answered certainly. Syd and Stan exchanged views, and started smiling. „Alright team!“ Stan clapped his hands once. „Let’s do this.“

He took the school's escape route plan off the wall and placed it on one of the tables that were still standing. He pointed from one point to the other, and introduced his plan to us.

„We need to get the janitor’s keychain first. With them, we can get into the principal’s bureau. But we also need a distraction for Mr. Whitaker, because the keychain is indescribably thick. Then, we can get in there, get the USB-Stick, and then get the hell out of there. So I would say, that two of us are doing the break-in, and one is responsible for the distraction of Mr. Whitaker. So, who wants to do what?“ I didn’t have to think long. „Can I do the distracting part?“ „Yeah. To be honest, I hoped you would want to do that. Take this.“ He handed me two burritos wrapped in aluminum foil. „Put them in the microwave. They‘ll explode, and it stinks very hard. When Mr. Whitaker hears that, he will run there, and this man doesn’t hesitate to use the fire extinguisher. That gives us the time we need to get into the principal’s bureau. And the most important rule is: NEVER panic. Whatever happens. Don’t run. Then, nothing will go wrong.“ „And what if your plan doesn’t work?“ Syd asked. „Then improvisation. Nadine will do that. If Mr. Whitaker comes too close, we need you to do anything. Can you do that?“ „Of course.“ I answered. „Alright. Let’s go!“ Stan jumped up and walked toward the door, and Syd and I followed him. 

"So, before I tell you this, I want to clarify that I am not a violent person, alright? I would never hurt somebody on purpose. Well, other than that... I might be a _little bit _violent. I mean, I set much things on fire, but-" Stanley chuckled, what did interrupt me. "What??" I said laughing. "I am not a violent person!" I repeated. "Why do you think we would think that about you?" Sydney asked, obviously confused with the situation she found herself in. I sighed once, and than, I took my backpack off my shoulders, and opened it.__

"If I really need to improvise, I got there something.“ In my bag were some squibs. When you set fire to it, it makes a loud bang. But the good thing on them is, that they aren’t dangerous. They don’t destroy the environment. 

Syd looked like she was completely confused about what I had just showed her, but Stan immediately started spesking. „Toy torpedos??“ He sounded very excited about that.  
„Yeah! You know that?“ „Yeah why shouldn’t I. I love explosions!“ He smiled widely. So did I. Syd just took turns looking at Stan and me, ... until a smile finally formed on her face, too. „Okay. everyone in position.“ I commanded smiling, and everyone did so. Stan and Syd hid in a corner, meanwhile I was busy searching the microwave to put the burrito-bombs“ or whatever in there. Stan may have told me before, where the microwave was standing at, but how the fuck should I know?? I am new here. But well, I still tried my best, and there it was.

It stood in a small room next to the cafeteria, next to it a button to switch it on. I put the burritos, which were wrapped in aluminium foil, in the microwave, closed it, and switched it on. Then, I left the door to the room open, and ran away quietly, so that I’m not there anymore, when it explodes, and Mr. Whitaker would ran by to extinguish the smokebomb with the fire extinguisher.

The place we said I should stay after „installing“ the smokebomb, was in an aisle about three meters in front of the dean’s office, where Stan and Syd where alrea waiting for me, so that I could she everything that happens around, so that they wouldn’t get caught brekaing into the office.

As they saw me, and I showed raised my thumb to signalize them, that everything went according to plan, and moved into position, they started searching for the right key on the janitor’s keychain in a rapid pace. After about a bit less than two minutes, they found it, and entered the bureau, locking the door behind them. Then, about another minute later, I heard the burritobomb exploding, gave them a hand sign, that signslized them to move on quickly, after they looked at me in confusion. 

I heard the fire extinguisher from a distance, and made myself ready for my diversionary tactic. I pulled my squibs out of my pocket, and my lighter, too. 

Mr Whitaker came around the corner, storming towards the dean’s office, probably to get something or whatever. I didn’t care, because it wasn’t importnat for the „job“ I had right now. I lightened a squib and threw in into the parallel aisle, running in another one quickly.

I heard Whitaker curse, and he probably went to look for what it was. I, knew, that it probably wouldn’t distract him long enough, so I lightened a second squib, also throwing this one away. 

After making a circle around the aisles to the place I have hidden before, I went into an unlocked storeroom. I wuickly searched for something to throw, and then I found a stack of empty platic thrash cans, that I took with me and outside of the room. I walked quickly, and started throwing them like I am a fucking escaped patient of a psychiatry. Even though they were pladtic trash cans, they were very loud, and that’s why Whitaker ran around like a scared dog, trying to find the person who did all of that - me. 

I went back to my original hiding spot, and waited for Syd and Stan, to finnsly cenout of the room. Snd so they did, after about three minutes of me running around like a crazy little shit. 

„Hey! We got the stick. Let’s go. Thanks man!“ Stan whispered excited and happy, as we three ran away, and back to the place the janitor has been before to give him back his keychain. 

He must’ve thought we were just getting a backpack out of our classroom, because he didn’t see what we did. Good for us, I thought. 

After that, we happily ran back into the gym, rushing to sit back on on the benches, because we knew that Whitaker would storm in evey moment, and so it was. He swang the door open, and entered angrily.

„Okay. So I don’t know WHAT THE HELL just happened, but I’m gonna get you!“ Was all he said before leaving again.

I turned to look at Stan, he and Syd looked at me, and we started bursting out laughing.  
„That was kinda close.“ I said.  
„Well, we still did it!“ Stan said, happily holding up the USB-Stick.  
„Yeah, thank God.“ Syd answered, sighing in relief.  
What a fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction. I look forward to get criticism and any other kind of comments :)


End file.
